


Potters Through Time

by MysteriousSunshine



Category: Harry Potter - J.K Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Siblings, Time Travel, Timeturners, marauder era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousSunshine/pseuds/MysteriousSunshine
Summary: What do you get when you mix three Potters, a little Lupin, and a timeturner? You get unimaginable chaos and a field trip to the past. Join our favorite family as they journey to the Marauder's era. They'll get to know their long-lost relatives and strengthen their own familial bond.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Some of you will recognize this story from my account on fanfiction.net. I'm moving my stories over to this account and continuing them here.  
> For those who are new to this story, welcome.  
> You can expect updates every Sunday.

The day was average for July; warm with a slight breeze to alleviate the heat. Harry and Ginny Potter were away on business, leaving their teenage children at home to entertain themselves.

"You bloody git!" The shriek came from the upper levels of the Potter house and following it was the sound of heavy footsteps and a messy black-haired figure flying down the main staircase. He dove expertly behind the living room couch, cradling a golden something to his chest.

"James! You get back here right now!" Lily shouted, stomping down the stairs after her brother. She was dressed in her Hollyhead Harpies pajamas and her usually red hair was replaced with a turquoise afro. She stopped in front of the couch and rolled her eyes in irritation at the sight of black hair clearly visible from behind the piece of white furniture. Lily jumped over the couch, landing precisely on her brother.

"Get off me you little demon child!" James yelled.

"Change my hair back and give me the timeturner!" Lily yelled back. They wrestled around, both equally matched.

"What in Merlin's dirty socks is going on?" Albus asked as he sauntered down the stairs holding the hand of little Dora Lupin. Dora's dad, Teddy Lupin, was on an auror mission while her mother, victoire Lupin Nae Weasley, was working long hours at St. Mungos for her residency. The Potter children were babysitting and everyone was pleased with the arrangement, especially Dora.

"Get her off!" James screamed, his voice pitching up at least two octaves. Dora giggled and detached herself from Albus's grasp. She ran over to the tangle of flailing limbs and bounced onto James and Lily. Realizing that Dora was there, Lily turned playful and began to tickle whatever flesh she could get her hands on. Dora giggled harder and James made a high-pitched keening sound that had Siri, their black lab puppy, whimpering and darting up the stairs.

"So, what is actually going on?" Albus asked once the group disentangled themselves. Lily's smile as she helped Dora to her feet transformed into an angry frown as she brushed her fingers through her new hairstyle.

"This sorry excuse for a person turned my hair blue and stole my timeturner," she said, her voice increasing in volume.

"It was just a prank and I've been asking you to look at the timeturner ever since McGonagall gave it to you," James protested.

"I was given specific instructions not to let you see it," Lily threw back, slowly stalking towards James with her hands stretched out. "Give it to me, James."

"Hey Dora, take this and run," James said conspiratorially as he gently tossed the golden hour glass neckless to the five-year-old. Because of her grandmother's cursed legacy, she caught the timeturner and promptly dropped it. The glass shattered with such force that it made the furniture spin.

"Dora, grab my hand!" Albus shouted as their surroundings began to blur until it was almost pitch black. He could hear his siblings screaming and scrabbling in fear as he grasped the small hand and squeezed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm cutting it pretty close, but It's still Sunday so I've kept my word of a weekly update :)  
> Please leave feedback because comments make me smile.

When the darkness had finally lifted, Albus found himself lying face-first on cold, hard stone. He groaned and attempted to roll over to his back before he realized that a warm wait was sitting on his back. It took him a moment to register the soft, terrified sobs coming from the weight.

"It's all right Dora. Shh, don't cry," Albus soothed as he gently eased her onto the floor next to him and sat up. He examined her closely, looking for any sign that the young girl was hurt. All he could see was her normally vibrant yellow hair had turned a limp black in fear.

"Are you hurt?" Albus asked. She shook her head and rubbed at her eyes.

To either side of the pair, James and Lily were slowly beginning to sit up with pained groans. Lily was the first one to realize that they were no longer at home, and she was far from happy.

"You idiot! You complete Ar…"

"Lily, calm down," Albus warned, pointedly flicking his gaze towards the trembling girl cuddled in his lap. Lily opened her mouth to argue, but Albus cut her off.

"Listen, you will have plenty of time to yell at James later. For right now, we need to figure out what is going on." James looked as if he wanted to say something but the warning gleam in his brother's green eyes looked too much like his Dad's and he decided the best course of action would be to keep his mouth shut.

"Do you recognize were we are?" Lily asked Albus as she stood to her feet. Everyone else followed suit, Albus scooping Dora into his arms.

"It's too dark down here, but it does look a bit familiar," Albus responded.

So the little disheveled group chose a direction at random and began walking. As the space became lighter, James realized exactly where they were.

"How did we get to Hogwarts? I thought the Time-Turner wasn't supposed to do that, right?" he asked. Lily stopped in her tracks, a scared look coming over her features before she shook her head.

"No, it can't be that," she muttered to herself.

"What?" Albus asked suspiciously. She waved his question away.

"It's possible that one of us accidentally apparated us all here to get away from the broken Time-Turner. Maybe someone had a burst of accidental magic in response to the threat of the Time-Turner breaking."

"But accidental magic stops once a witch or wizard attends Hogwarts. In rare cases, like Dad the summer before his third year, it can manifest, but we are too old for that and Dora is way too young to be performing accidental magic of this magnitude," Albus said.

"And besides," James threw in, "we all weren't touching so how did we all get to the same place?"

"Maybe the very rare burst of accidental magic from a witch or wizard late in their magical education caused non-touch apparition." Lily answered desperately.

"But you don't believe that, do you?" James asked. Before Lily could respond, a harsh female voice cut through the air.

"Shut up potter!"

All four members of the group looked at each other in confusion.

"Is Granddad Harry or Grandmum Ginny here?" Dora asked. Lily's face turned white and she frantically gestured the group behind a tapestry of a singing wizard in a pink nightgown.

The moment James's foot was dragged into the makeshift hiding place five people came into view.

"C'mon, Lily, I don't think you're being completely fair." The words had come from a sandy-haired boy who stood on the fringes of the group. He was very thin and his hair had bits of grey in it, though the three potters thought it only looked this way because of the minimal lighting.

"I'd think you, of all people, would be smart enough to hang out with better friends," the only girl of the group scoffed. She had long, red hair that went to the middle of her back and the side of her face that was visible to the hidden group was taught in irritation.

"Just go to Hogsmeade with me," a black-haired boy begged. He was the second shortest of the group and the dull light slightly glinted off of what could only have been a pair of glasses.

"I will go to Hogsmeade with an arrogant toe-rag when Black refuses to snog a girl for a month."

"Sorry Prongs, I love you, but not that much," a tall, dark-haired boy said. The girl shook her hair out in disgusted amusement.

"I have patrols. I'd better not see any of you out again or I'm taking points from Gryffindor and giving you all detention. And yes, I don't care if you are head boy, Potter. If you want to be treated like head boy, then act like one."

The girl stepped away from the group and strode down the hallway where James, Albus, Dora, and Lily had come. As she passed, Albus noticed her eyes. They were hardened in annoyance and-

"They're like Dad's" James said, sucking in a surprised breath.

"Don't worry about her Prongsy," the Black-haired boy, that the three Potters behind the tapestry now recognized as Sirius Black, consoled. "Let's go prank Snape, that'll make you feel better."

"You're right," the glasses-wearing boy, now recognizable as James Potter (the first) said.

"Moony? Wormtail? Coming?" Sirius asked, pulling something from under his robes. James new the unmistakable shine of silvery material from anywhere; it was the invisibility cloak.

"Yes, yes. C'mon Remy," the rat squeaked. Remus rolled his eyes and they all disappeared under the cloak. The only trace of them was the soft sound of footsteps disappearing the way that the girl, now known to be Lily Evans, had gone. Once she was sure that all had gone, Lily turned to her brother.

"What in Merlin's bloody boxers did you do?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers.  
> I am so so so so sorry it's been so long. I'd go into detail about how hectic life's been, but I know you just wanna get to the chapter. I hope you enjoy.  
> If you can, please leave a review and tell me what you think.

"Lily, what is it?" Albus asked in worry as Dora looked on in confusion and fear.

"No time to explain, we have to find Dumbledore and fix this before…" Before she could finish her sentence, she was off sprinting down the corridor towards the stairs leading to the entrance hall.

"Dora, go with James," Albus said as he passed the slightly trembling girl to his oldest brother. He then broke out in a dead sprint to attempt to catch up with Lily.

After five minutes of running, he finally was able to grasp her wrist, preventing her from stepping onto the spiraling staircase.

"What. Is. Going. On?" He said through gasping breaths as he slid to the ground and leaned against the bottom step leading to the Headmaster's office.

"Al, we don't have time," Lily begged hysterically, trying unsuccessfully to get past Albus.

"No Lily, I need to understand what's going on," Albus said firmly. Lily sighed in defeat and slid down next to him.

"Do you remember in your third year Muggle Studies class when Professor Lemonte explained the concept of electricity and electrocution?" Lily asked. Albus nodded, remembering the horrible images of muggles' bodies being shaken by an invisible current. Of course, Professor Lemonte wouldn't show real images, it was just in a movie he took the third years to see for a fieldtrip, but all the same, it was disturbing.

"And do you remember how he said that the reason why electrocution was so dangerous was that the body ran on its own electrical system and that any other excess electricity would disrupt the normal process and possibly cause death?" Lily continued. Albus once again nodded, not quite understanding where his little sister was coming from.

"Well, the Time-Turner works on much the same principles. It runs on a certain amount of magic and any addition or other disruptions could throw it off. It is advised that in the event of Time-Turner damage, the witch or wizard should refrain from performing magic in the immediate vicinity. If there is no magic performed, the damage to the Time-Turner will cause no ill effects."

"But there wasn't any magic performed," Albus pointed out in confusion.

"Yes, there was. The explanation I gave earlier was partially correct. Accidental magic was at play, but it was from Dora. If for some reason one of us had a burst of magic, the affects wouldn't have been as drastic because it would be classified more as unconscious magic than accidental magic. There is a huge difference between the two, with accidental magic being more unstable. So in effect, the combination of the broken Time-Turner and Dora's burst of accidental magic has sent us to the past," Lily finished.

"So we just need to get our hands on another Time-Turner and break that one, sending us back to our time," Albus said matter-of-factly. Lily shook her head sadly.

"That's not how it works, Al. Our magical energy works much the same as our bodily functions and the Time-Turner, we have a specific system and only a certain amount of magic can be cycled through without causing a disruption. With the combination of the broken Time-Turner releasing its magic and Dora's burst of Accidental magic, our bodies absorbed the excess magic. We all have become bound to the past. Any attempt to travel back to our time without undoing the bind will cause us to destabilize and disappear and if we stay too long, we could change the events of time, possibly causing us, as well as our family, to disappear or be altered completely. And even if all that wasn't an issue, we would have to reverse-engineer the Time-Turner somehow because the past versions of the Time-Turner aren't as advanced."

Albus had turned a greyish color at Lily's explanation. James and Dora walked towards the terrified pair.

"What's wrong?" James asked, setting Dora on her feet. The young girl scampered over to Albus and put a comforting hand on his cheek.

"Don't worry, Alby. James says that we'll be home soon. Albus tried to give a smile, but his face wouldn't obey.

"Lils? Al? What is going on?" James asked, beginning to grasp that something was amiss.

"Oh, so now you care, huh?" Lily exploded as she violently came to her feet. "Now you decide to be worried?"

"Lils," Albus sighed as he stood. "We don't have time for this. We need to get this sorted out."

Lily's eyes flashed at James and then she turned in disgust and stepped onto the staircase. The remaining group followed in silence, James throwing worried glances at Lily's back.

"Enter," a tired voice issued from the door that Lily knocked upon frantically. She pushed it open and part of her mind gasped at the wonder of the office. There was a table full of whirling instruments, a wall full of sleeping portraits, and a large, red and gold phoenix perched sleepily on the old, white bearded man's shoulder. The man, known as Albus Dumbledore, looked up from a stack of parchments. His normally twinkling eyes pierced the gazes of the group as he slowly extricated his wand from his sleeves.

"State your names," he said harshly. Dora, who was holding on to Albus, flinched at the man's scary tone.

"Professor," Lily began but was silenced with a look.

"State your names or I'll be placing a call to the ministry," he said. James took a step forward in front of the others and froze as Dumbledore's wand turned towards him.

"I'm James Sirius Potter, sir. This is my family; my sister Lily, my brother Albus, and my niece, Dora Lupin," he said as he pointed.

"How is that possible? James Potter and Remus Lupin have no siblings or cousins that share their sir name."

"Professor, we are from the future," James explained. The white eyebrows of Dumbledore rose in disbelief.

"I will need proof of that Mr., ah Potter was it?" James nodded and gestured to his siblings to form a huddle.

"What can we use as proof?" Lily asked.

"I don't think he knows about the prophecy, so that's out," James said, dragging his fingers through his messy locks in frustration.

"I've got it," Albus said grimly. Before either James or Lily could ask him what he had come up with, Albus turned to the aged headmaster.

"You had a little sister named Arianna. One day she was attacked by some muggle boys in your neighborhood. From then on, she tried to repress her magic, which rendered her unstable. Your father…"

"How do you know this?" Dumbledore interrupted, appearing unnerved.

"Dad wa- is very close to you and you told him about your life," James explained, wincing at his almost use of the past tense. After a tense moment, Dumbledore lowered his wand and the hard glint thawed into a warm smile.

"I'm sorry dear children, times are dangerous and one can't be too careful," he said, aiming an apologetic and regretful look towards Dora, who was peeping from behind Albus at the change of tone. "Would you like a lemon drop?" he asked the small girl.

Dora looked to her babysitters for permission and with a nod she accepted the sticky candy.

"now, can either of you explain how you got to the past?"

Lily launched into an explanation about how they had come to be in the past and how this predicament was a very fatal one. Luckily, Dora was entranced with Fawkes, who was preening his feathers at the attention, and she didn't hear anything that would scare her.

"Ah," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. The fact that he wasn't looking overly worried gave Lily some hope.

"This is a difficult problem, but it is one that I am sure can be solved. However, it's going to take a bit of time and research. Until then, I suggest you disguise yourselves as new students and attend classes as you normally would.

"But it's summer," James whined before being smacked by Albus.

"Sir, there are some relatives of ours, as you most likely know, that attend this school. If they were to find out our true identities or any future information, it could ruin the timeline," Lily pointed out.

"Yes, I am aware of that, Ms. Potter. However, by disguising yourselves and coming up with a believable backstory, you should do little to no damage to the timeline. If something does slip, I will be able to obliviate whoever necessary, just as I'll need to obliviate myself."

"And how do we explain a five-year-old at Hogwarts?" James asked.

"You three were homeschooled by your parents until Voldemort and his Death Eaters showed up at your house a few weeks ago and murdered them. You three and your little sister were left orphaned without any family to take you in. So you all decided to enroll in Hogwarts and Dora had to come along," Dumbledore explained, smiling at the last part as his eyes found the little girl curled up under his desk with a sleeping Fawkes curled beside her.

"That works," Albus said, feeling uneasy of the fact that this backstory was a little bit too close to home.

"Ok then, we will change your names and your hair color, though I think Ms. Potter has already gotten that covered for herself," Dumbledore chuckled.

"What do you mean, Professor?" she asked.

"Well, unless your hair is normally blue m…"

"James, you bloody git! Change my hair back!"

James jumped and hurried to comply. Under the death glare of Lily Potter, her hair changed from a wildly-tangled blue to a long, sleek red color.

"You all will sport blond hair," Dumbledore announced.

"One problem, professor," James interrupted. "Dora is a metamorphmagus and because she's so young, she can't control her appearance changes."

"Very well then, we shall leave her appearance as is. The rest of you will be blond and maintain your normal eye color. Your names will be Jamie Porter, Alan Porter, Lilianna Porter, and Dora Porter. Normally, I would try to give names a bit different from your actual ones, but because the change will be hard on Dora, this will minimize suspicion."

"Thank you so much, Professor," Lily said as Dumbledore waved his wand over the three, transforming their hair into a golden blond.

"You're very welcome Ms. Porter. Now, I presume you are all in Gryffindor?"

"Not exactly, I'm a Slytherin," Albus said sheepishly.

"I'm going to be a Hufflepuff when I grow up. Daddy says so," a sleepy voice came from under the desk.

"We are always in need of loyal puffs, my dear. But since you're a bit young for Hogwarts, you should be with at least one of your family members."

"Jamie and I will take her since we're both in Gryffindor. I'm not sure how safe she would be in Slytherin," Lily said.

"It's all settled then. You four should be off to bed. I will send an owl when I find something of importance.

The three thanked Dumbledore, collected a once again dozing Dora, and made their way down the spiraling staircase and towards the dorms.

"Oi, who are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely readers. Sorry for being MIA. College likes to kick my butt a lot.  
> Here's the next chapter. Also, for your ease of understanding, when I refer to the future James and Lily (Harry's kids) I write their first names only. If I'm referring to the past James and Lily (Harry's parents) I say their first and last names.  
> Keep an eye out for the next chapter. I promise it won't take months this time :)

The siblings halted at the loud voice that they immediately recognized as Sirius Black. In front of them appeared the marauders, looking curiously at the unfamiliar people wandering the Hogwarts corridors.

"Who wants to know," James asked. Lily snorted in disbelief and stepped to the front of the group.

"We're new students," she said firmly, no room for argument in her voice or gaze.

"It’s October. We never get new students who are older than first years, and no one new ever comes so late in the first term," Remus pointed out suspiciously.

"Well, we're a bit of a special case," Albus intervened. He moved to stand next to Lily, cradling a sleeping Dora in his arms. The group's suspicious looks turned to confusion as they turned their attention to the sleeping girl.

"She's too young to be at Hogwarts," Peter said nervously.

"There's no other place for her," Albus answered, clamping down on his anger as he stared into the watery blue eyes that ruined his Dad's family.

"Our parents died in a Death Eater attack a few weeks ago. The attack was led by Voldemort himself," James whispered, coming to place his arms on his little sister's shoulder. She resisted the urge to pull away and bat-bogie hex him. Instead, she leaned into him.

"That's horrible," Remus exclaimed in sympathy, his gaze on a thankfully-still sleeping Dora.

"That snaky git," James Potter and Sirius growled. Their faces were taught in anger.

"Before that, we were homeschooled. Mum and Dad thought that would be safe. If only it was," Lily said regretfully. She sniffed and James silently congratulated her on being a master actress.

"I decided that it would be best for all of us to finish up our magical education at Hogwarts. We have no other family to take us in, so we had to bring our little sister with us."

"She reminds me of someone," Sirius said, leaning closer to examine the sleeping girl's face. Just then, her big blue eyes opened.

"Where are we," she asked with a yawn.

"On our way to our common room, we just met some nice students on the way," Albus said. A ball of anxiety rocketed through him. He feared that Dora would wake up enough to recognize the marauders and blow their cover.

"Hi nice students," she said sleepily before yawning again and closing her eyes. Albus gave an inconspicuous sigh of relief as he felt the girl slip back into sleep. The marauders chuckled quietly at the girl.

"So, what are your names," James potter asked as the group of newcomers prepared to leave for their common rooms.

"I'm Alan Porter, this is my brother, Jamie, my sister, Lilianna, and my other sister, Dora," Albus said, pointing to each person respectively.

"Well, I'm James Potter. These are my mates, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew," James Potter announced.

"It was really nice meeting you four," Lily said. "We should be heading to our common rooms now."

"Oh, you've been sorted?" Sirius asked in excitement. "What are your houses.

"Jamie and I are Gryffindors. Dora would like to be a Hufflepuff, but for now, she is stuck with us," Lily said, grinning slightly at Sirius's and James's whoop of joy at their house.

"And you, Alan?" Remus asked.

"Oh-um Slytherin," Albus mumbled. "What? Sirius yelled indignantly.

"Bloody snake," James Potter hissed, reaching in his pocket for his wand. Remus smacked both of them on the back of their heads.

"Stop being idiots," he scolded.

"But Moony, Slytherins are the scum of the earth," Sirius whined, James Potter nodding along in agreement. Albus hid his hurt feelings behind an indifferent mask.

"Hey, you leave AL alone," Lily hissed, leaning against her brother. "You've barely met him and already you're judging him just because of some stupid house."

"You don't understand Lilianna," James Potter began. Lily fixed him with such a piercing, furious look that he faltered.

"I understand way more than you will ever know, James," she said deliberately.

"Lils, it's ok," Albus said, bumping his shoulder against hers before passing Dora to James.

"I'll see you three in the morning," he said to James and Lily, giving Dora's now bright yellow hair a fond pat. "Good night to you all," he said stiffly to the marauder's as he moved away from the group.

"We should be heading to bed too," Lily said. James opened his mouth to most likely say something stupid, but Lily fixed him with her trademark "I-will-kill-you-if-you-say-something-stupid" look.

"We'll come with you," Sirius said cheerily, his mood lightening at the absence of Albus. James and Lily exchanged meaningful looks and nodded as they moved through the corridors to the Gryffindor common room, letting the marauders lead the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is very much appreciated! See you next Sunday :)


End file.
